A Kiss For May Day
by dfriendly
Summary: Arthur goes to the May Day celebrations with Morgana and Gwen. He ends up getting blindfolded. Pre-series. GwenxArthur


**Title:** A Kiss for May Day

**Fandom:** _Merlin_

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Morgana, minor OCs

**Word Count:** 814

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Merlin_. All I own is my adoration for it.

**Summary:** Arthur goes to the May Day celebrations with Morgana and Gwen. He ends up getting blindfolded.

**A/N:** Written for Part 3 (Pre-Series 1) of the Spring Fling at the LJ comm camelot_love. The prompt was "Gwen gives Arthur his first kiss." I ended up writing two fics for this prompt. And I don't think either of them are quite what the prompter, mustbethursday3, was looking for.

llllllllll

By the time Arthur had a blindfold tied on him, he was definitely regretting tagging along with Morgana and her handmaid.

He'd caught the two of them sneaking out of the castle, Morgana in a peasant dress that she must have borrowed from her maid.

"_And where exactly are _you_ going?" _

"_None of your business," Morgana snapped. _

"_Well, fine. I'll just tell my father."_

_Morgana stopped dead in her tracks. She turned, arms folded. "Alright what do you want?" _

"_Firstly, where you're going." _

"_The May Day celebrations." _

"_Then I want to go with you." _

"_Why on earth would you want that?" _

_Arthur himself wasn't sure why. His father forbid him and Morgana from going because of how close it came to the Old Religion and therefore magic (but not close enough to outlaw it, as it did keep the people happy and peaceable). And Arthur had never felt an urge to go and mingle with the common crowd… but if Morgana so badly wanted to go there must be _something_ he was missing. _

_So Arthur just shrugged. _

"_Well, that's not really my choice. It's Gwen's. She's the one who's taking me." _

_Arthur looked at Morgana's handmaid, who hovered shyly behind her mistress. _

_The girl nodded. "Yes, that's fine." Even though it clearly wasn't. _

"_Just make sure to change your shirt," Morgana added."We're supposed to blend in."_

That's how he got caught up playing games with some youth their age in the town. The rules to them were surprisingly complex for people who he'd always been told were simple-minded. Not to mention, Arthur was sure they were taking advantage of the fact he didn't know the rules – perhaps making some up as they went along. He probably had Morgana to thank for that. And unfortunately, he couldn't pull rank the way he usually would without exposing himself.

So for one of the few times in his life, _he_ was the one being pushed around… and made to wear a blindfold. Arthur stood there a bit stupidly, waiting for whatever was supposed to happen next. All he could do was try and listen in on the others while they conspired against him.

"You have to! You drew the short stick. It's the rules."

What was going on? He couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"And make sure to kiss him good!"

At that point, Arthur's eyebrows shot right up, making him a bit grateful for the blindfold to be covering most of his expression. And that was about all he could do before someone planted their mouth on his.

Kissing was different than he'd expected. Her mouth was wetter than he would have thought and he had no idea that kissing could be so… intricate. Because _she_ at least seemed to know what she was doing even if he didn't, if the way her lips moved over his was anything to go by. It was quite the learning experience.

Just a few seconds though, and it was over.

Arthur never did find out who she was.

lll

"Have I kissed you before?"

Arthur could just make out Gwen rolling her eyes in the darkness of the alcove.

"Yes. A few times," she said over quiet laughter.

Arthur let her kiss him again before pulling back apart.

"I mean, before. Had I ever kissed you before what I thought was our first kiss?"

She didn't say anything.

"Do you remember the time I made Morgana and you take me to the May Day celebrations?"

"… yes…"

Arthur couldn't help his smirk. "So that was you, wasn't it? Who kissed me?"

Gwen ducked her head.

"It _was_ you!" he hissed.

Her head came back up to reveal a bashful smile. "Alright. So what if it was?"

"It was you," he said, still in disbelief. "All this time, and it was _you_."

"I was really embarrassed about it. And for a long time I would have been _mortified_ if you ever found out it was me."

Arthur chuckled. "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't know, then."

"I just can't believe you figured that out when it happened years ago."

"Well, I remember that kiss pretty well. It was my first, you know."

Gwen tilted her head to one side. "I kind of guessed that."

"How?"

"Well… you weren't… very… good."

He scoffed. "Oh really?"

"It's not your fault if you'd never kissed someone before," she hurried.

"And what about now? Am I still not very good?"

A grin twitched on Guinevere's face. "I don't know. You'll have to refresh my memory."

Arthur bent down and kissed her, drawing a hum of approval from her.

"Good?" he whispered.

Gwen shook her head. "I think you're going to need a lot of practice."

"And maybe some private tutoring," he said with a smirk.

Gwen's hands slid into his hair to bring him back in. "Yes," she panted. "That, too."

llllllllll

**A/N 2:** Once again, I couldn't have them have a conventional first kiss, both in which Gwen knew they kissed but Arthur didn't. I was having trouble coming up with a canon-compliable situation where Arthur would know that they had kissed and the kiss actually meaning something. Oh, my dedication to canon (and the state lack of their relationship at the beginning of S1). It's a curse.


End file.
